Save Me
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: Rin is being bullied at the regular school because of his demon features. Something inside him snaps one day and he's driven to the point of suicide. Will Yukio be able to save him in time, or will he be too late? Another dark little one-shot, but I promise it's a little cute at the end. YukioXRin. Read and review?


Rin walked down the halls of his regular school. No one was released from their classes yet, which was good. He could get home safely without any of the name calling or shoving.

You see, Rin Okumura was being bullied at his regular school. The students finally noticed his pointed ears and sharp canines and decided to bully him for it. They were frightened, so they push him around to weaken him. To make them seem stronger. Everyday, Rin would ditch class early so he didn't have to deal with the hurtful remarks and teasing.

Today, however, luck was not on his side.

Rin turned the corner and stopped dead, feeling his heart cloud up with fear. There, standing at the water fountain, was the person who started all of the pain and sadness.

Kagami Kyou.

Kyou noticed Rin and smirked evilly. "Ah, so this is where you've been all this time... Leaving class early so you could escape, huh?" He began to walk forward and Rin backed away. Suddenly, Kyou ran forward and punched Rin square in the face. Rin fell backwards and immediately felt blood trickle down his face from his nose. Rin resisted the urge to beat him up. Not only would that make things worse (a lot worse, might I add), but Rin was feeling too scared to move.

"What's wrong, freak?! Aren't ya gonna fight back?! You're a demon aren't you? Man the fuck up and try to kill me, like all your sick kind does!" Kyou sneered and repeatedly kicked Rin's chest. Rin felt the air leave his body and he struggled to breath, however, the consecutive blows wouldn't allow him to take a breath.

"HELP!" It took all of Rin's strength to muster up a scream. Kyou glared down at him and noticed the puddle of blood that Rin had coughed up a little bit ago and smirked. He bent down and rubbed the blood all over his clothes and face so he could make it look like Rin was the one who beat him up. Kyou laid down on his side and groaned in obvious fake pain.

"What's going on here?!" A teacher quickly looked between the two and gasped. Rin expected the teacher to run towards him and ask if he was alright, but instead he rushed over to Kyou...

Kyou coughed and held his chest in pain. "T...eacher..." Kyou mumbled.

"What happened?!" The teacher asked.

"It... Was Rin... He stabbed... Me..." Kyou coughed again. Rin stared at him in disbelief.

_What?! _It was then that Rin realized...

There was a blood soaked knife across the room. The teacher whipped his head around to glare at Rin and immediately took out his cellphone. Rin didn't waste a second. With a pounding head and aching body, he forced himself to run away towards his dorm.

Once Rin was inside the dormitory, he ran all the way up his and Yukio's room. He threw his backpack at the door and collapsed onto his bed, screaming into his pillow. He felt tears gather up in his eyes and threaten to fall.

"Why me?! Why now?! What did I do to deserve this?! WHY?!" Rin screamed. He didn't know what to do. Mephisto would get very upset if he hurt any of his students, much less kill them. The teachers already think he's a lying bastard, so they won't believe any of this. He doesn't want to worry Yukio or any of the others... What can he do?!

Rin slowly stopped crying and took his face out of his pillow. He looked to his drawer next to his bed and reached out for the handle of it. Rin shakily opened the drawer and took out an important item.

A gun.

Rin sat up and held the gun tightly, feeling his lower lip tremble. No... He needed to stop crying... Rin hesitantly lifted the gun up and pointed it to his head, feeling the cold metal touching his skin.

He took a deep breath then exhaled. Yes.. This may be the only option.. If he just ended it all right now, then he wouldn't have to put up with the bullying anymore. No one would miss him anyways. He was just a demon with no control over his powers. He could kill anybody without even realizing it.. Maybe this is the best option for everybody.

Rin calmly kept his finger placed firmly on the trigger and got ready to shoot it.

Meanwhile, Yukio was running home from school. Thunder echoed in the sky as a bolt of lightning lit up the graying sky and rain began to pour down. He had a strange feeling of dread coursing through his body and somehow, he knew it had to do with Rin. After all, they were twins. One can usually tell what's wrong with the other.

Yukio burst through the doors to his room and stopped dead. Time seemed to stop completely as he saw Rin, holding a gun up to his head, about to pull the trigger. Yukio almost immediately snapped out of it and tackled Rin just as he pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to fly through the roof.

Rin looked up to Yukio in shock. "Yukio? There is 30 minutes left of school, what are you doing home?"

Yukio was on top of Rin, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I should be asking you that, but there are more important matters at hand. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! What are you doing?!" Yukio screamed at him.

Rin avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Yukio.. Your older brother isn't strong enough..." He whispered. Yukio made Rin look at him.

"Why..? What caused you to do this, Rin...? Who is causing you to think of suicide?!" Yukio demanded.

"It.. I was... I _am _being bullied. They've been slowly killing me for a long time... They hate me, and I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry... Maybe it's just better for me to disappear right? Then no one will have to worry about me losing control ever again, and you will stop getting the blame for my wrong doings. This is for the best, Yukio.." Rin said softly.

"Stop saying that! You know that's not true!" Yukio said, feeling his eyes water up.

"Is it?" Rin smiled sadly. Yukio just stared at him, now fully crying. He wrapped his arms under Rin's body and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Please, nii-san... Don't kill yourself... I can't live without you... Please..." Yukio begged. Rin stared at the ceiling, his eyes wide.

"Yukio..." Was all Rin was able to mutter. Yukio let go of Rin and stared at him. He could see the sadness, the pain, and the longing for death.. It broke his heart. He wanted to make it go away... He didn't want him to feel this way... So, Yukio did what he thought was best, andslowly leaned down to kiss his older brother.

It was a one-sided kiss for a minute before Rin closed his eyes and kissed back. The two brothers stayed like that for a while, then Yukio pulled away.

"Rin... I... I love you... More than a brother should..." Yukio said, blushing slightly. Rin just looked at his younger brother.

"So please... Promise me that you won't commit suicide. I literally cannot live without you. You've always been there for me, I don't want to lose you now. Not after father died." Yukio said. Rin pulled him into a hug and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Ok.. I'll be strong.."

"Just for you, Yukio."

* * *

... I... I just... I have no comments for this... At least it was cute at the end, right? Right?!

*cough* Anyways, midnightstardust, here's your little RinXYukio one-shot ^^" Sorry that it took a while to come out, but it's here... It exists...

Review?

~Jay

******EDIT****** Hello! As I go through reviews with advice and re-read this, I decided it needed some improvement. So here it is! The (hopefully) finished version! I may make it a two-shot if I get any ideas, so watch out for that :P


End file.
